bloonsfandomcom-20200222-history
Spiked Mines
is the final upgrade for path 1 of the Spike Factory in Bloons Tower Defense 5. Each spiked ball can pop up to 16 bloons before exploding. There is a skull on top of the spiked mine production chute, and a skull on top of the mines it produces. This upgrade rigs the spike balls with heavy explosives, causing them to go off when they lose all their spikes, as well as doubling the tower's deployment speed (BTD5 only). The explosion gives bloons a napalm effect, similar to the Mortar Tower's Burny Stuff upgrade. The napalm pops bloons every 2 seconds for 6 seconds. The explosions pop 4 layers (10 layers in BTD6). In BTD6, it costs $10,200 on Easy, $12,000 on Medium, $12,960 on Hard, and $14,400 on Impoppable. Differences Between BTD5 Flash and BTD5 Mobile Spiked Mines has a slower attack speed (4/1: 1.6 shots per second → 1.42 shots per second; 4/2: 2.67 shots per second → 2 shots per second). Spiked Mines have smaller explosions and negate the popping power of the Spiked Ball Factory upgrade (each ball pops 16 bloons before exploding instead of 20). Spiked Mines do not explode when they disappear after time. Spiked Mines.jpg|Spiked Mines without and with Even Faster Production 2012-04-04 1905.png|Spiked Mines in action with path 2 upgrades Screen Shot 2012-06-16 at 7.11.07 PM.png|Beating round 101 with only Spiked Mines Legendary Spike Factory.png|Spiked Mines as seen in Legendary Spike Factory Card exploded spiked mines mobile.png|Exploding Spiked Mines in BTDB Mobile in_game_hud copy 2.png|Spiked Mines artwork in BTDB Mobile D875121E-97D0-4917-8422-934D63E59683.png|All BTD6 Spiked Mines crosspaths Update History (Bloons TD Battles Mobile) 3.1 Spiked Mines price decreased ($14000 → $12000). Update History (BTD6) ;7.0 Spiked Mines costs less ($14,000 --> $12,000) ;8.0 Spiked Mines explosion deals more damage (4 --> 5) ;12.0 Spiked Mines explosion deals more damage (5 --> 10) Trivia *Spiked Mines with Even Faster Production upgrade, Spikes R Us tier 2, and Tack Awesomizer can destroy an entire ZOMG, provided the spike factory is located far enough from the start of the track and the mines are sufficiently concentrated. *If the Spiked Mines are not used, they will explode after a while in the same way normal spikes or Spiked Balls disappear after a certain amount of time. **This does not happen in BTD5 Mobile. *If a Spiked Mine Factory is put into the Socket of Power in "The Crucible", it will produce spiked balls so fast that it appears that the hatch is not moving. This only happens on fast forward, however. *The Tier 4 upgrades for the Spike Factory are the last to be unlocked, the second last are the Dartling Gun Tier 4 upgrades, and the third last are the Mortar Tower Tier 4 upgrades, however, it is the third last in BTD5D, followed by the Monkey Engineer and Bloonchipper, respectively. **But after the Monkey sub update, it is the third last to be unlocked, as the Monkey Sub's Tier 4 upgrades are the last (on BTD5 Mobile, of course). *Spiked Mines' explosions are not powerful enough to pop Black Bloons and Zebra Bloons. *It takes 4 4/2 Spiked Mines to pop a Z.O.M.G.. **It takes however two to pop a ZOMG fully on long, easy, 'one end' track. **It takes one only to pop a ZOMG fully in BMC, a long track and only one ending, like the flower grass terrain track, without any support. As seen, the spiked mines upgrade is really useful in capturing tiles in BMC. **It only takes one one a really long track, for example monkey lane. **It only takes one one a medium length track, given Tack Awesomizer and a level 2 Spike Production Building. Category:Upgrades Category:Final Upgrades Category:Additions Category:Path 1 Upgrades Category:Bloons TD 5 Category:Spike Factory Category:Explosives Category:Bloons TD 5 Deluxe Category:Bloons TD 5 Mobile Category:Bloons TD Battles Category:Bloons Monkey City Category:BTD5 Tier 4 Upgrades Category:BTD6 Tier 4 Upgrades